OBJECTIVES: 1) Sequence studies of the intron/coding sequence junctions for the intron ion rDNA cistrons of Calliphora erythrocephala rDNA. 2) Investigation of possible transcription of satellite and moderately repetitious DNA sequences in nurse cell nuclei of Dipteran fly ovaries.